


Marry Me!

by HataHaruHeart97



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Generale, Romantic Fluff, Sentimentale, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HataHaruHeart97/pseuds/HataHaruHeart97
Summary: Questa storia parte già con la base per cui alla fine la banda rimane unita e gli attuali vivi rimangono tutti vivi (cosa praticamente impossibile, lo so bene), ne andava della mia sanità mentale. xDSergio/Rachel più tutte le ship canon, con accenno alla Helsinki/Palermo.(Presente anche su Wattpad.)Quando Sergio finalmente trova la forza di chiedere la mano di Rachel..."«Mi vuoi sposare?» Era inginocchiato di fronte a Rachel, con gli occhi speranzosi di chi attendeva una risposta.Ne avevano passate tante insieme... dalla rapina alla Zecca, in cui si erano conosciuti, alla rapina alla Banca di Spagna, alla fuga successiva... ogni giorno il suo cuore gioiva, sapendo che quella donna aveva rinunciato a tutto pur di abbracciare la sua causa e... lui."Ben accetti kudos e commenti. 💕
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Marry Me!

Marry me!

«Mi vuoi sposare?» Era inginocchiato di fronte a Rachel, con gli occhi speranzosi di chi attendeva una risposta.  
Ne avevano passate tante insieme... dalla rapina alla Zecca, in cui si erano conosciuti, alla rapina alla Banca di Spagna, alla fuga successiva... ogni giorno il suo cuore gioiva, sapendo che quella donna aveva rinunciato a tutto pur di abbracciare la sua causa e... _lui._  
Erano davanti al mare. Di notte.  
Aveva trovato il coraggio di chiederglielo dopo aver organizzato una cena al lume di candela e dopo aver passato una serata intera con lei.  
Voleva che tutto fosse perfetto, anche se organizzare una cosa del genere... era stato impegnativo. Soprattutto perché... doveva essere una sorpresa.  
Non aveva mai usato il suo ingegno per un evento del genere.  
«Sì, certo che lo voglio.» Nel sentirglielo dire il suo corpo ebbe un fremito.  
Si alzò di scatto e l'abbracciò, baciandola.  
Non voleva altro che passare il resto dei suoi giorni con lei.  
Le labbra si incastrarono perfettamente e quell'abbraccio... cancellò tutto il resto.  
Non c'era più il mare, né le stelle, solo loro. Le loro anime.  
Quando smisero di scambiarsi tenere effusioni e si staccarono Rachel guardò subito il cielo.  
«Mia madre sarebbe stata fiera di me.» Pensò ad alta voce.  
La donna era venuta a mancare pochi mesi addietro, dopo aver lottato con tutta sé stessa per rimanere almeno un briciolo lucida. Non aveva più retto e una notte il suo corpo si era spento.  
Sergio sorrise e le accarezzò il volto.  
«Potremmo dormire sulla spiaggia, che dici?» Le propose.  
Rachel annuì, entusiasta all'idea.  
«Ottima idea.» Gli accarezzò le labbra con un dito e quindi, gli prese la mano.  
«Prendiamo l'occorrente, prima.» Concluse, prima di avviarsi, con lui, verso la loro nuova casa.

Erano impazziti.  
Lo sapeva bene, Rachel, mentre col suo lungo abito da sposa passava attraverso la folla.

Un lungo abito bianco, semplice, ma che a Sergio parve il vestito più bello mai visto in vita sua.  
Camminava da sola, con passo spedito, nessuno che l'accompagnasse.

Erano all'aperto, in un parco adibito per l'occasione. Tantissime sedie e un lungo telo rosso su cui Rachel stava camminando. Il cielo era limpido, sereno e felice come loro.  
Gli invitati erano per lo più persone che avevano conosciuto sul posto e... la banda.  
Ecco perché erano impazziti.  
Avevano deciso di riunirli di proposito.  
Sergio si era fatto in quattro per far filare tutto liscio.  
Volevano fosse un giorno perfetto.  
Posò i suoi occhi sui componenti, in prima fila, della banda. Una famiglia, ormai.  
Denver e Stoccolma, Chinchinnati, Manila,Tokyo e Rio, Bogotà, Marsiglia... c'erano tutti.  
Palermo aveva rifiutato. Per un event del genere, aveva spiegato, trovava stupida la sua presenza. Helsinki era venuto lo stesso, da solo.  
Alla fine lui e Palermo erano finiti ad apprezzarsi, Palermo stesso aveva deciso di dargli una possibilità, di superare almeno in parte le sue paure.  
Sergio l'attendeva davanti al prete.  
Rito cristiano  
Non le importava granché, non aveva mai sentito di appartenere in modo forte a una certa religione invece di un'altra, lei... voleva solo sposarlo. Non le interessava neppure di sapere se quel rito avrebbe avuto valenza giuridica o meno -erano dei fuorilegge ormai-, ma solo... di restare con lui.  
Sua figlia era seduta col resto della banda e appena la vide sorrise. Ormai quella ragazzina aveva deciso di restare con loro. Nonostante le avessero offerto la possibilità di abbracciare altre vie lei aveva scelto di rimanere e di diventare, per ogni evenienza futura, New York.  
Il prete iniziò a parlare appena Rachel fu accanto a Sergio.

Fu Chinchinnati, durante la cerimonia, a portare gli anelli che a vicenda misero al dito dell'altro, senza mai staccarsi gli occhi di dosso.  
«Finché morte non vi separi.» Per poi aggiungere il consueto “lo sposo può baciare la sposa”.  
Alla fine Rachel si voltò verso l'uomo e si baciarono appena, con delicatezza, per poi lasciarsi travolgere dalla passione e lasciare che le loro labbra si schiudessero e lasciassero entrare le loro lingue.  
«Ci sono dei minorenni!» Fu la voce di Denver a farli smettere, portandoli a girarsi verso di lui.  
«E tua figlia.» Risero e con loro gli altri. Si erano fatti travolgere molto dalla situazione.  
«Stasera rimedio.» Sussurrò all'orecchio di Sergio, il quale, timido e impacciato come suo solito, le sorrise.

Il rinfresco era stato programmato solo per la banda.  
Volevano fare una cosa piccola, tra di loro, Sergio in realtà all'inizio era stato scettico, ma Rachel lo aveva convinto.  
Ed eccoli, lì.  
In un piccolo giardino, con un tavolo imbandito di bevanda e cibo esotico. Lo avevano affittatto sotto falso nome, si erano organizzati affinché non fosse rintracciabile.  
Qualche albero e diverse sedie, oltre che una cassa dalla quale proveniva della musica.  
Con New York che giocava con Chinchinnati facendogli quasi da sorella maggiore, e gli adulti con tutti un bicchiere di vino in mano.  
I sopravvissuti era lì, seduti in cerchio, l'uno vicino all'altro.  
Alzarono gli occhi al cielo per un attimo.  
Tante persone mancavano all'appello.  
Tante persone che sicuramente sarebbero state felici di essere lì.

 _Troppe perdite._  
Sergio sospirò una volta costatato ciò e poi, guardò Rachel seduta al suo fianco, con indosso ancora il lungo abito bianco e sorrise.  
Fu allora che iniziò a canticchiare, quasi senza accorgersene e fu proprio in quel momento... che a banda lo seguì.  
Bella ciao fu intonata da tutti, quella canzone che li aveva accompagnati dall'inizio alla fine.


End file.
